The overall goal of this work is to examine early abnormalities in the immune system in collagen disease through a study of changes in antigens and receptors on the surface of lymphocytes. During the coming year an effort will be made to determine if the percentage of absolute members of T or B lymphocytes fluctuate in parallel with disease activity in blood and synovial fluid in rheumatoid arthritis. The effect of naturally accruing anti-lymphocyte antibodies in systemic lupus on lymphocyte membrane dynamics will be investigated as will the presence or absence of receptors for specific self-antigens on T and B lymphocytes from lupus patients. A third area of investigation will involve testing the effect of staphylococcal protein A on various in vitro expressions of human lymphocyte function.